


Corsé

by aficariacx



Series: Sucré x Corsé [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Noctis POV, Sucré - Freeform, Third person writing, connects with Sucré, elementary writing, heres what happens on noctis' side of the story, nothing related to the canon universe of ffxv and ffxiii, since alot of people are asking for it, totally fictitious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: Noctis never believed in happily ever after.It was problem after problem, drama after drama- that he soon realized that being the Prince of Lucis was nothing but a pain in the ass.All he ever wanted was to be happy, and normal.As if it was just a sliver of hope, someone had appeared in his life like a silver lining.And he was determined to figure out what does it mean.x - x - x





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations.  
> As I've promised, here is Part One of Noctis' point of view.  
> This is actually a derivative of the main story, [Sucré/](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077921?view_full_work=true).
> 
> It'll be much appreciated if you would read the main story first before jumping into this one as it will eventually tie in with Sucré's storyline.  
> So, for no spoilers- do keep yourself posted with Sucré and eventually you can read this.  
> I'll also be posting this according to whatever is happening in the main story as to avoid confusion and spoilers.
> 
> Either way, I apologise as the next Sucré update will be around next month.  
> I do apologise for the slight issue as I've mentioned in the previous update-- something happened and I'm really not in the mood to write much.  
> If I do, it'll all be angsty.
> 
> Until then.  
> Comment and critiques are welcome.  
> Tumblr - [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com)

_Year 201X, February 21 st_

Everything started on a late Sunday afternoon.

 

He had received a phone call from his good friend Ignis. The phone call was short and curt, one sentence from the royal advisor had Noctis spamming the red button and grabbing his car keys. The walk towards his sports car was quick as he turn on the engine and got out the car park in a hurry.

 

Though the distance from his apartment block to the Citadel was short, but Noctis was driving slowly through the traffic on Fifth Avenue. Maybe driving alone was a bad idea, the prince thinks to himself. The sound of the radio was all that he can hear, aside from the constant honking coming from outside his car.

 

It was suffering, to say the least.

 

The call from his friend had shook him to his core, racing past the guarded gates of his former home—ignoring the bows from his servants, he rushed towards his father’s quarters. Almost immediately, the prince grabbed the handle from the beautifully decorated door, opening it without knocking and ignoring the stares given by the people in the room. He was more focused on the man lying in his bed, his father.

 

King Regis looked sick, but despite that he still held a proud smile when he sees his son upon arrival. “My son…” He mouths almost tiredly.

 

“Dad…” Noctis whispers, walking towards the bed.

 

Both of them said no more words. The room was silent, councilmen and friends alike stood mourning for both father and son for what is to come as the doctor explains the King’s conditions. It was disheartening to those who heard the doctor’s report. But Noctis was more focused on his father, not letting go of his hand as if once he does, his father might disappear. The room was crowded. His friends stood beside him, Gladio and Ignis, both patting his shoulders to show comfort.

 

But despite that, Noctis felt even lonelier.

 

* * *

 

 

_Year 201X, December 27 th_

 

Contrary to popular belief, Noctis Lucis Caelum was now fairly certain he could be classified as a NEET.

 

Here he was, at the peak of his youth on a Saturday night, reaching his prime age of twenty-one in a matter of months and eating cereal in his pajamas. It was rather disappointing; especially if the press could see him now. His apartment is a mess, the dishes in the sink was left unwashed for days and the stench that could be detected from a mile away—

 

Never mind the fact his face had graced at almost every single cover of every major magazine currently in publication in Lucis. Never mind that his cereal was some whole-grain monstrosity imported from the outskirts of Galahd to sit in his expensive, hand-spun bowl…or that his pajamas had a designer label stitched into the waistband.

 

Noctis was and still is definitely not any regular prince. A gold-plated loser was still a loser nonetheless, and he was 24 karats gold of lonely.

 

The fact is, loneliness wasn’t actually a new sensation or emotion for the Crown Prince of Lucis. Having lived most of his life under the eye of his father’s council men, he just couldn’t be able to actually do anything relating to being a normal person. Prim and proper is a way of life—at least to those whom wants to kiss Royal ass for the rest of their life. But, though Noctis could consider himself to be surrounded by good-hearted people, there’s Ignis, Gladio and Prompto to keep him company for days…

 

Besides Luna and the other three, Noctis didn’t have many people he could comfortably call his friends. Sure, he had contacts like his ex-girlfriend from highschool, or the multitude of councilmen’s children and ultimately powerful businessmen he was forced to interact with on a weekly basis, but they weren’t anyone he would actually choose to spend his time with. People like the mayor’s daughter were the kind of acquaintances Noctis’ father or Ignis would push him to socialize with: people whom are useful, people who have connections.

 

_People who are boring as shit._

After being force-fed that superficial brand of fake flattery for over two decades, Noctis was more than tired of it. He wanted someone to talk to, another human person to help fill the empty space of his couch and eat gross cereal out of one of the other bowls that sat unused in his kitchen. The young man wanted someone out of the public eye, someone who didn’t chase him to further their own image.

 

But reality’s a bitch.

Yeah, okay—he gotta’ admit. It’s important to maintain good etiquette and relation between all those people he had mentioned. But it wasn’t like he really want to be the next in line of the Lucis throne. Stereotypically, most ‘princes’ would kill to get their buttocks on the beautifully handcrafted obsidian leather chair. But not Noctis. He would rather just lay in his bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Noctis just had to be born into the world as a royal.

 

_The only child at that._

 

Either way, despite all the responsibilities and the people he meet; the ravenette is still lonely. And the thing was, Noctis grew up always wanting to spend more time with his father. And if life couldn’t get any worse, his father is the King of Lucis. That means, no time for ball tossing, no time for bedtime stories, no time for fishing and definitely even no time for Christmas.

 

So here he is, Prince of Lucis—miles away from his home, the Citadel only to celebrate Christmas alone whilst munching on a bowl of soggy cereal. It was rather melancholic, or at least that is what Ignis would’ve said in his heavy accent. Thence, the melancholy of the Prince of Lucis, registering for a sugar daddy dating site.

 

To be honest, it was a justifiable reason as to why he would do so.

 

He knows of the consequences if the press would caught on that of all people, _he_ would be the one to create an account in such a scandalous website. And Noctis knows that if it were to be found out, it would be the death of him—killed by his own beloved father. But, as he scrolls through all the candidates that had shot him a message, he couldn’t help but feel excited over a familiar face.

 

_‘Lightning Farron’_

 

Some people might’ve called it fate, but Noctis felt it was mere coincidence. _Beneficial coincidence._ The idea that someone as witty as the pink haired Kingsglaive would actually create an account merely two days ago had actually come into full circle. The prince couldn’t help but smirk, thinking of the multitude of blackmailing he can do to tease the glaive trainee.

 

However, as he sent his first message to the girl, he couldn’t help but gain interest in how she had portrayed herself differently than when they had first encountered. It almost made him feel embarrassed to say that maybe he felt a connection with this person.

 

That they were both lonely people that have too much weighing on their shoulders.

 

Maybe, just maybe—Noctis had finally met someone who would understand him. And maybe, just maybe… that there’s an ironic moment where the young prince of Lucis was interested in someone and want to spend time with them purely because they wanted to.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's been awhile hasn't it?  
> So sorry that I've not updated anything lately.  
> In my defense, I was actually going through my semester finals, so its been a tough week.  
> Plus, I've also just started semester two. Yes, I know-- no sem break is the worst!  
> But all in all, I've done my best to try to drag out my long break from October.  
> So I would be more focused on writing around then.
> 
> For now, I do hope you're all okay with the slower updates.  
> Until then...  
> Comments and critiques are TOTALLY welcome!
> 
> Tumblr - [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com)

_Year 201X, January 5 th _

 

He had gotten an e-mail from her today. Stating that she wanted to meet up with him to discuss about whatever they had talked about the other day. The thought of it brings a smirk to the young prince’s face, his mind felt excited to see her again, wondering what side she is going to show today.

 

At first she started of being a rascal, ready to fight back at any given course. Then they talked through the website, implementing herself to be kind and sweet. But her personality changed the moment she walked into his apartment, trailing behind Ignis. Aqua eyes filled with shock and almost disgust that— _though Noctis doesn’t want to admit it_ ; was kind of amusing.

 

The meeting went well. Better than he had expected honestly. But what came after wasn’t what he had expected. Ignis looked towards him in his infamous disappointed glare as the apartment’s door clicked shut.

 

“Are you sure you’re still going on about this… _plan_ of yours?”

 

“I get that you’re not happy about—“

 

“ _Your highness_ ,” Ignis cuts in with obvious venom in his tone. “—I’m more than unhappy about your choices at this point. I highly doubt you need any interference with this glaive, she’s just an innocent party being drag into your joke of a plan—“

 

“I’m being more serious than I let on and you know that Igs.” The prince shoots a glare equal to his childhood friend. “I have to do this alright. It’s not fair for Luna, she deserves so much better than what I’m about to give her.”

 

“What she deserves is more credit.”

 

“Yes, and that’s why I’m trying my best here!” Noctis insisted. “That’s why I have Lightning to help me with getting Luna to like me.”

 

“You mean for her to have an unrequited love?” The bespectacled man scoffed, “I hardly think that’s _fair_ to Lady Lunafreya.”

 

“It’s not exactly unrequited—“

 

“My apologies _your highness_ , but I highly doubt your idea on falling for her whilst chasing after her will be an applicable excuse to play with a lady’s feelings.” Ignis corrected coldly. “Need I remind you, you’re not the one doing the chasing—Miss Farron is.”

 

The advisor’s voice caused Noctis to wince involuntarily. It was his choice to begin with—and he’s going to execute it even if it meant giving up his own freedom to do so. Yeah, okay maybe it’s going to be unfair for both him and Luna. _Especially Luna._ But Noctis felt like he deserves some form of pity too, he wasn’t doing this because he wanted to—it was because it was his responsibility as Prince of Lucis. Plus, he’s helping Luna in a way. He would but cutting off any suitors that are only aiming for his childhood friend’s wealth and power.

 

Although…It was hypocritical of him for thinking that way. He knew that the sole reason he chose Luna as his future queen was _because_ she has wealth and power. Her influence to her own people and even supporters from Lucis was enough to give Noctis a boost whilst taking the crown. It was solely for political reasons in Noctis’ stand point—but for Luna...

 

No, he had come too far to give up now.

 

“This is the right thing to do,” The prince said as if he was trying to convince himself.

 

“What you think is the right thing to do may not be to other people, Noct.” Ignis sighs.

 

“What do you think I should do then? Huh?” It was Noctis turn to sigh.

 

“ _I think_ that you should think this through. Both Lady Lunafreya and me— _heck_ everyone else included would’ve preferred if you marry out of feelings, Noctis. We all know that yes, responsibilities are important but we do not plan on sacrificing one’s happiness for the sake of—“

 

“I don’t have the time to think about happiness, Ignis. My father is… he will…”

 

“You can be king without a queen, Noct.” Ignis rolls his eyes as if he was stating the obvious.

 

Noctis sighed. “It’s for the best outcome.”

 

“No it’s not.  Don’t do this Noct,” Ignis said, “You’re going to regret it.”

 

“Just trust me, okay?” Noctis practically begged.

 

The blonde man gave his prince one last look before giving up entirely, turning on the faucet to proceed with washing the plates. The advisor knew that the prince was a stubborn fellow, although if he pushed the right buttons, he knew that his highness would realize it himself that whatever he’s planning on doing is ridiculously redundant—although it was logical in a political stand point, Ignis was still Noctis’ friend first. But who is he to control one’s choices in life.

 

“Fine. Don’t say I told you so.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Year 201X, January 19 th_

_Weird, why wasn’t she at work today?_

Was what went through Noctis’ mind as he make his way back to his Audi R8, attracting unwanted attention as he breeze past through a couple of towns people. He grumbled a little out of annoyance, feeling albeit dejected since he did went out of his way to drive over to her work place.

 

Initially, he had planned to meet up with her—give her a surprise visit and maybe even do a stake out on how Lightning actually worked. To think he had planned everything, wanting to see her expression as he playfully take a seat on one of those barstools to order a custom made cup of joe by hers truly. Just as the glass door made its melodic chime, the look of disappointment on the prince’s face is one of obvious.

 

Unfortunately, the white haired boy behind the counter wasn’t lucky that day.

 

The prince nonchalantly pulled out his smartphone to shoot his pink-haired friend a message, questioning where she was. To his surprise, she had replied him as soon as he had sent that message—and even more surprising that she was working in the Citadel. Vulgarities passed through his mind as he imagined the worst, wondering if she would’ve told anyone of their supposedly _business relationship._

 

If words out that he had been sugaring—

 

He had called Ignis then, telling him that Lightning was stationed in the Citadel and that he had changed his mind of avoiding going home. Although his personal advisor was none the happier for the outcome, the prince couldn’t stop rambling about how everything will be _fucked_ if things doesn’t go as planned— _only to receive an earful from his childhood friend for swearing in public._

 

“Call her. I believe she can be reasoned with.” Ignis says calmly through the phone.

 

“Shit, yeah. You’re right.”

 

A silent pause, before a loud slap was heard through the receiver. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought of that?”

 

Noctis tried to reason with him, stating that he was panicking too much to think clearly—only to have his advisor literally sighing tiredly and muttering to himself as to why he was going to serve an idiot of a King in the future. The prince immediately hanged up the phone, not wanting to embarrass himself further. _‘Lightning Farron’_ He repeats in his mind as he flips through his contact. His fingers ghost over one number that he had added not too long ago only to tap on the green button beside it.

But just as Lady Luck continuously laughed at him from above, his phone went unanswered—and so was the weighing thought in his mind that, shit—my plan is ruined if that glaive woman said something. Immediately, he slammed his thumb on her caller id again, praying to any Astrals out there to heed his silent prayers. But most obviously, his mind was filled with one of worry and anger, playing on repeat was one sentence;

 

_Fuck, Light—fucking pick up the phone!_


End file.
